<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friends in Silence by yuuuuuuka__0621</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527559">Friends in Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuuuuuka__0621/pseuds/yuuuuuuka__0621'>yuuuuuuka__0621</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Happy Ending, Friends with Benefits Izumi Mitsuki/Nikaidou Yamato, M/M, One-sided Attraction Momo/Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuuuuuka__0621/pseuds/yuuuuuuka__0621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>二阶堂大和从来没有发自内心地认为谁“可爱”过。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izumi Mitsuki/Nikaidou Yamato, Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Friends with Benefits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* 请注意，2与3在全文中大部分时间是所谓的“炮友”关系。<br/>* 虽然出现的篇幅很少，但本文设定是Yuki → Momo。Momo有恋人。<br/>* 没有阅读过所有的RC。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p>
<p>“大和哥，欢迎回家——”</p>
<p>在玄关换鞋时，二阶堂大和就听见从起居室传来的问候声，混杂着电视节目里隐隐约约的谈笑。他用双脚交互着蹬掉皮鞋，低头打量了一下，还是边叹着气边把它们捡起来，收进7人共用的鞋柜里。</p>
<p>连续拍摄3个月的电影终于杀青了，身为准主演的大和从第一个镜头演到了最后一个镜头。今天，不对，应该是昨天了，清晨5点进场开始化妆准备，最终接过献花回到化妆室时已经是晚间新闻的时间，他有一搭没一搭地听着职业棒球比赛的结果，不知不觉便昏睡过去，请化妆师帮忙卸妆的记忆全部都飞走了。被经纪人小鸟游纺送回宿舍的路上，他也一反常态地直接坐进后方座席，一句话都没有和纺说。</p>
<p>长时间束缚的摄影严重地磨损了大和的精神力，回宿舍的途中短暂而混乱的睡梦里，他依旧被困在反复NG的拍摄地，有时是偶像组合IDOLiSH7的队长二阶堂，有时是被谎言和背叛逼迫到极限的连环杀手。他在绝望之中寻找着他从幼小时期开始就极为渴望的东西。</p>
<p>“…我回来了。”</p>
<p>大和走进起居室，面向电视机的沙发背后露出两张红彤彤的脸：</p>
<p>“三仔，壮。”</p>
<p>他脱掉外套，把它跟随身背包一起甩在地上。随着他一步步走近IDOLiSH7的成员——他的队友，密不透风地包裹着他的灵魂的淤泥一层层剥落开去。等靠上沙发，双脚交替脱掉袜子，惬意地叹出一口长气时，他又只是他自己了。</p>
<p>“电影拍摄辛苦了，大和哥。”</p>
<p>原本背靠沙发坐在地毯上的逢坂壮五换为正座，向他低头行礼。茶几上摆着三只啤酒罐，看来夜里的小型酒会才刚开始。</p>
<p>“大和哥，辛苦了，要吃点什么吗？”</p>
<p>和泉三月嘿咻一声，按着自己的膝盖站起身，朝流理台走去。</p>
<p>“哇，幸运。三仔的料理的话，什么都可以。”</p>
<p>其实走去冰箱的话就能拿到冰冰凉凉的啤酒，但大和实在没有动弹的力气了，见壮五拿起自己的啤酒罐，他便把手伸向另一个：“抱歉，三仔，借我喝一口。”</p>
<p>“喂！自己去拿新的啊！”背对他们开始在砧板上切着什么的三月气势十足地喊着，倒也没有认真阻止的意思。</p>
<p>大和轻轻摇晃着已经被三月喝掉一半的易拉罐，从冰箱里拿出来后经过了一段时间，碳酸跑掉不少，本应流过喉头的爽快感被温吞的苦涩取代。</p>
<p>“好难喝。”不自觉地说道。</p>
<p>“又不是我求你喝的！”流理台的吐槽还是那么及时。</p>
<p>即使如此，大和还是没有放弃已经到手的酒精。和坐在自己膝盖边的壮五一同看向电视机里的深夜频道。</p>
<p>“大和哥，电影终于杀青了吗？辛苦你了。”</p>
<p>“嗯，终于。”</p>
<p>“上映是要等到圣诞档的话，还有大半年呢。”</p>
<p>“嘛，今年哥绝对不再接电影了，快累死人了…”</p>
<p>“这是因为电影行业对大和哥有需求呢。是很厉害的事情啊。”</p>
<p>“壮想拍电影吗？和阿环的三角恋之后就没拍过了吧。”</p>
<p>“我吗？我完全没有经验，但如果能接到这样的邀请，我一定会好好学习。不令IDOLiSH7或是MEZZO''蒙羞！”</p>
<p>“哈哈。”</p>
<p>壮五紧握双拳，踌躇满志的气势被他酡红的脸蛋削弱不少。看到他笨拙的模样，大和不由得伸手拍拍青年的头顶，色素淡薄的细软发丝从指尖划过，如同猫咪一般：“你就是太爱勉强自己了，壮，不要把自己逼得太死，不论发生什么都要及时告诉我们啊。”</p>
<p>“…谢谢你，大和哥。”</p>
<p>壮五仰头喝光手中的啤酒，尽管有着可疑的停顿，但还是直视着大和说出了感激的话语。他看了看墙上的挂钟，时针已经指向凌晨1点了，于是站起身来：“非常抱歉，明天的工作是从上午开始，我就先失礼了。”</p>
<p>“噢，晚安。”</p>
<p>“大和哥，三月哥，晚安。”</p>
<p>在流理台把喝空的易拉罐冲洗干净，放进分类垃圾桶里，壮五向两人点头致意，消失在了通往2楼的楼梯尽头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>听见从壮五的房间传来的轻轻的关门声，大和把最后一点温吞吞的啤酒咽下去，动员全身疲惫得发出惨叫的肌肉，起身向流理台走去。三月啪地一声点开天然气，正把切碎的青葱从砧板扫进锅里。</p>
<p>“这是什么，好香。”</p>
<p>“上次一织回家，老妈叫他带了冷冻的鸡肉粥和干贝粥回来。”</p>
<p>“煮进妈妈的温柔的料理，太棒了吧。”</p>
<p>三月从鼻子发出一声嗤笑：“还有我的温柔吧，大叔。”</p>
<p>“嗯嗯，三仔也是最棒的了。”</p>
<p>深夜的宿舍，除了壮五外的其余4名成员大概也早已睡着了，只有2个人的时候会显得格外空旷的起居室里，只流淌着电视机里的罐头笑声和时钟滴滴答答的行进声。大和从三月背后眺望着咕噜咕噜冒着小泡和高汤香味的鸡肉粥，伸开双手，慢慢地，慢慢地环住身前的，拥有特征性的橙色短发的男人的肩膀，把下巴搁在他的颈窝上。</p>
<p>“三仔，我回来了。”</p>
<p>贴着三月的左耳耳廓轻轻吐气，正搅拌着夜宵的手不由得震了一下，原本因为饮酒就体温升高的后颈变得更烫了。</p>
<p>“…混蛋大叔，放开啊，这样没法做饭的。”</p>
<p>“诶，三仔的话能做到的。”</p>
<p>故意带着一点撒娇的口吻说了，因为知道身为长男的三月对这样的语气素来不会坐视不管。果然，停顿片刻后，好吧好吧地叹着气，三月默许了大和的手臂。</p>
<p>深吸一口气，三月的气味充斥了整个胸腔。</p>
<p>记不清是在哪一次IDOLiSH7成人组的深夜酒会上，喝到开始以“小壮”自称的壮五抱着国王布丁抱枕在沙发上滚来滚去，硬是扯着大和与三月自曝说他的拍档四叶环身上是甜甜的布丁味道。难道不是那家伙不小心把布丁倒在自己身上，或者是拿衣袖去擦泼掉的布丁才会有味道吗，当时的大和如此吐槽道，毕竟他从来没闻过环的身上有除了香水外的任何味道。</p>
<p>但或许，三月的这种气味也是不为人知的。</p>
<p>啊…除了认为拥抱是见面打招呼的一种正常行为的六弥凪君。</p>
<p>总之，耳朵背面，后颈，锁骨下方，凑近之后便能闻到属于三月的气味。最初是混杂着宿舍住民全员公用的洗发精和柔软剂的甜味，之后更强烈地袭来的却是像雨后的草坪或是篝火中燃烧的羊皮纸那样，很难用言语去表达的气势。与他小巧玲珑的个子和看上去甚至还是未成年模样的娃娃脸不同，三月从来都没有那么“甜”。</p>
<p>舌头勾画着三月薄薄的耳廓舔下去，在耳垂上印下一个无声的吻。</p>
<p>“三仔，今晚可以去你的房间吗？”</p>
<p>注意不要咬到，把三月的耳垂含进嘴里，大和的双手充满暗示地渐渐顺着T恤的轮廓滑下去。</p>
<p>“不——行——。”</p>
<p>三月最后搅拌了一下鸡肉粥，关掉灶火，拿手肘抵住大和的胃部：</p>
<p>“我明早要去出团番的外景啊，饶了我吧。自己去拿茶碗。”</p>
<p>“骗人，那哥应该找谁安慰自己疲倦而苍老的灵魂啊…开玩笑的。给你。”大和松开手，从橱柜中掏出自己惯用的茶碗递过去，“我记得听阿一说过你们是要去长野吧，快去睡吧。”</p>
<p>三月把热粥盛进碗里：“嗯，那我去睡了。可以拜托你洗碗吗？没力气的话就把它们泡在热水里，我明早起来再洗。”</p>
<p>“三仔的温柔真是沁人心脾。”</p>
<p>“还不是被你们这帮家伙给害的。”</p>
<p>“我明天是休假，起来之后再收拾啦。”</p>
<p>“…我要祈祷晚上回家的时候流理台里没有堆满餐具。”</p>
<p>交换着无关紧要的对话，深夜的起居室又恢复了一如既往的平稳。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p>
<p>总是在不知不觉中为大和与三月制造两人单独相处的机会的壮五，大和一直在寻找合适的机会向他剖白。温柔，纤细，富有包容力的壮五不知是从哪一处见微知著，以致对大和与三月的关系建立了自己的假说。</p>
<p>虽然感到感激的场面也有不少，但大和确信壮五的假说必定带着不经世事的小少爷的童话色彩。</p>
<p>大和哥和三月哥，是在秘密交往吧。</p>
<p>壮五的脸上写满了这句话。</p>
<p>抱歉，壮，大概要让你失望了。每每看见壮五亮闪闪的双眼和藏在若无其事的微笑背面探出触角的好奇心，大和都在心里深深叹气。他和三月维持着的并不是那么光鲜漂亮的关系。</p>
<p>不定期地在床上交叠身体，对彼此不具备专一的约束力的关系，哪里都没有更温情的字句可以来赋予其定义了。</p>
<p>说法有点粗俗。</p>
<p>但IDOLiSH7的年长组，只是单纯的炮友关系罢了。</p>
<p>并没有什么戏剧化的开端，没有什么我喜欢你但你不喜欢我，那么就献上身体吧，这样的B级影片桥段。光是想象那样复杂混乱的剧情就足以让大和吐出来了。那只是一个普通的，地方巡演的夜晚。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>演唱会结束后的接待酒会上，素以豪饮据称的九州的赞助商抓住年轻偶像的成年组就不放了。虽说有难得一见的当地烧酒，但一边若无其事地帮壮五挡酒，一边放下身段与三月轮番拍着赞助商马屁的接待真的很糟糕。回酒店的路上，因为还未成年所以没法替成员们喝酒真是非常抱歉，比IDOLiSH7还富有男子气概的经纪人小鸟游纺一个劲地低头道歉，青白着一张脸的三月拍了拍纺的头：</p>
<p>“这不是经纪人该道歉的事。”</p>
<p>“是啊是啊，”大和也在旁边帮腔，“哥哥还没弱到让女孩子帮忙喝酒的程度啦。”</p>
<p>“啊，真是喝得好不爽啊。”小个子的青年挥挥拳头，“要在酒店的房间里续第二摊吗？”</p>
<p>这个提议正符合大和的心意：“赞成。”</p>
<p>“那我也要参加~”</p>
<p>即使有年长二人组外加一个臭脸的高中生拍档做护卫，脸蛋漂亮又谦虚有礼的壮五还是与三月在7人组合中最受赞助商欢迎的排行榜上争夺第一名和第二名的位置。今天也喝得轻飘飘的壮五正想抓住大和的衣角，站在一旁的少年已经横过身体挡在壮五身前：</p>
<p>“和哥，我带小壮回房间。”</p>
<p>大和对气鼓鼓地嘟起嘴来的壮五耸耸肩：“哥哥也觉得这样比较好。”</p>
<p>结果参加续摊的只有大和与三月两人。他们进了大和的房间，打电话叫了客房服务。等待侍应生的间隙里两人快速地轮流冲了澡，大和在吹干头发的时候，三月把送来的啤酒，威士忌和下酒菜逐一摆在茶几上，打开电视，边等大和边随意听着晚间新闻。</p>
<p>与年下的孩子们在一起时总是会主动炒热气氛，拥有长男气质的三月，其实与大和两人单独相处时是很安静的。大和是加冰威士忌，三月则是啤酒，两人碰杯互相说了“你辛苦了”之后，就默默地按照自己的节奏喝起来。</p>
<p>职业棒球精选，足球锦标赛，播报天气的女主播漂亮又清秀，很符合大和的口味。喝到第二杯威士忌时，晚间新闻的结束曲后直接插入了深夜电视剧的预告，大和把已经吞进口中的辛辣酒液又吐回杯子里。</p>
<p>——“我把你看作生命中最重要的人。我知道你一定也是这么想的。说你爱我，快说，快说，快说！”</p>
<p>屏幕里，大和一把抓住无声哭泣的女演员的肩膀，面目狰狞，眼睛里爬满了细碎的血红，见女演员没有回应，他便拧住了女演员细瘦的脖子，泄愤一般地咬住了对方的嘴唇，和她一起倒在床上。</p>
<p>哔。大和抢过遥控器，一把按下电源键。</p>
<p>还有比跟成员一起观看自己出演家暴男的床戏更尴尬的事情吗。</p>
<p>身边传来细细的笑声。他们两人都盘腿坐在床上，大和能感觉到床垫由于三月的忍笑而在不断起伏。</p>
<p>“你，你笑屁啦！”</p>
<p>大和的耳朵烫得开始发痛。</p>
<p>“抱歉…噗…抱，抱歉，我不是故意的…噗，哈哈哈。”</p>
<p>“被笑着道歉一点都不愉快。”</p>
<p>“抱，抱歉…哈哈哈。”</p>
<p>“三仔…”</p>
<p>“我只是在想，噗，大和哥从出道以来就一直是这样的角色定位，感觉连性癖都变得扭曲了吧…噗哈哈。”</p>
<p>“呜…！”男性尊严受到了从意想不到的方向袭来的打击，大和被迫进入了攻击模式，“哼，我宁肯被阿一说也不愿意被三仔这么说，三仔都没有跟人交往过，明明是个童贞。”</p>
<p>“什么叫没有跟人交往过！经，经验什么的我还是有的！”</p>
<p>“你骗不过哥哥的，三仔大概除了幼稚园老师之外都没有和人亲过嘴吧。”愈发火上浇油。</p>
<p>“哈？怎么可能。这种事情当，当然有。”</p>
<p>“说谎。”</p>
<p>“真的！”</p>
<p>“三仔在说谎。”</p>
<p>“…你这个混蛋。”</p>
<p>虽然最初被戳得很痛，但大和逐渐从欺负三月这件事上找到了乐趣。乐不可支地又扔去几句锐利的吐槽，三月突然安静了下来。把喝到一半的啤酒放回茶几上，将盘腿而坐的姿势换为正座，他膝行几步靠近了坐在同一张床上的大和，居高临下地看了他几秒，“让我告诉你我是不是在说谎”，干净利落地吐出了这句话后，俯下身来吻上了大和的嘴唇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>最初的大和是混乱的。首先，他没有想到三月这么容易受到煽动。其次，他从来没有想过会在私人时间和隶属同一个偶像组合的成员接吻。再次，紧紧抓住自己的肩膀把脸贴过来的三月与他住在同一间宿舍，几乎是朝夕相处，可他从来不知道三月的气味这么好闻。</p>
<p>但等大和渐渐冷静下来时，他开始意识到蹂躏着自己的睡衣和嘴唇的三月绝不是他自己口中说的经验者。面对闭着双眼一味生硬地舔舐着嘴唇，偶尔甚至会让牙齿相碰的笨拙的男人，看着他不知是因为酒精还是羞涩而通红的面颊，大和不可思议地感受到了一丝趣味。</p>
<p>他伸长手臂把自己的威士忌酒杯也放下，随即握住三月近在咫尺的腰。三月骨架小小的，大量的舞蹈训练勾勒出腰部的漂亮曲线。趁三月放松警惕，他一把将青年掀翻在床上，自己则跨在青年的上方，低头去看惊讶到微微张开嘴，一句话都说不出来的自家团员。</p>
<p>由于是在大和的房间里洗的澡，三月只能穿酒店提供的浴袍。此刻浴袍大大地敞开，露出在接连不断的外景中晒成小麦色的胸口。锁骨，细细的脖子，因为接吻而微微肿起来的鲜红的嘴唇，清澈的，三月的眼睛。</p>
<p>大和突然感受到一股失重般的眩晕。</p>
<p>“…三仔。”</p>
<p>“干嘛？”</p>
<p>“…三仔。”</p>
<p>“…干嘛啦？”</p>
<p>“…三月，我可以吻你吗。”</p>
<p>三月的，如同新鲜的橙子一般仿佛能挤出汁水的眼眸移开了。他的嘴巴张合了几下，却没有发出任何声音。把黏在三月额头上的几缕头发拨到耳后，大和慢慢地，像是在一寸寸丈量着什么似的抚过三月的面颊，然后缓缓地让嘴唇重叠。</p>
<p>轻轻地啄了几下，大和一手撑在三月的耳侧，一手绕到背后摩挲着三月脖子上凸出来的骨节。三月正发着汗，胸膛剧烈地上下起伏。</p>
<p>“三月，把舌头伸出来。”</p>
<p>大和决定从头教起。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>当然，大和并不是一个在“初夜”就会强迫对方陪他做完全套的残忍的男人。在那个闷热的九州夜晚，他只是与三月亲吻，抚摸，最终相互用手指解决了需求。</p>
<p>大和从思春期开始就陆陆续续的有过几个床伴，男性和女性都有，每个人都称赞过他在床上是“意料之外的”温柔。被小鸟游事务所发掘决定出道后，他自然而然地便与最后一个床伴断了联系。</p>
<p>22岁的正常男人，除了自己解决之外找不到性需求的消解方式，所以喝了酒后恍惚之间与同事做了像是精虫上脑的男子高中生一样的事情，虽然很蠢，但应该还是有解释的空间吧…隔天抱着宿醉的脑袋在浴缸里唉声叹气时，大和预设了好几种三月应有的反应。</p>
<p>然而令大和感到意外的是，隔天在酒店的自助早餐时间见到三月时，他正笑嘻嘻地把切成兔子形状的苹果分到弟弟一织的盘子里，看大和拉开椅子坐在他身边时，只是一如既往元气地问候了一声早安。</p>
<p>那之后，虽然没有明确地与彼此讨论过什么，但在需要外宿的地方外景，在巡回演唱会结束后的酒店，在其他成员都外出工作时的空空荡荡的宿舍里，大和与三月都会默不作声地在其中一间的房间集合。最初只是接吻或是用手，后来也会用嘴，再后来的一次两人单独的大阪外景时，提前指导对方做好准备的大和终于抱了三月。</p>
<p>他们交叠身体的机会并不多，但每次都很令大和满足。大和本以为跟三月做会很麻烦，毕竟三月除了自己之外没有旁的经验了。但三月不仅在床上和在工作现场一样努力逞强，对自己的欲望和感受也很坦白。三月从不讳言自己敏感的部位，喜欢的姿势，所以抱他实在是件很轻松，很简单的事情。</p>
<p>他们都是现役人气偶像组合IDOLiSH7的成员，大和在影视圈，三月在综艺更是打下了自己的天地。恋爱禁止令是理所当然的，大和也生理性地不愿意去使用艺能人常常光顾的风俗店，从隐私和便利性的角度来讲，与成员上床或许是效率最高的一件事。三月又是那样利落的性格，床上和床下分割得干净，对工作没有半点影响。</p>
<p>所以就这样，做着过得去的工作，在有需求又有机会的时候与不会带来麻烦的对象上床，IDOLiSH7的人气越来越旺，或许真的能见证成员们和自己成为超越ZERO的偶像…</p>
<p>大和本来真的是这样想的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p>
<p>“抢先播报兔耳伙伴游乐园的七夕活动，与你共度爱DOLiSH Night！我是IDOLiSH7的和泉三月，大家早安，午安，和晚上好！”</p>
<p>“大家好，我是IDOLiSH7的二阶堂大和…”</p>
<p>“大叔，从清早起就太没有精神了吧！现在才早晨9点耶！”</p>
<p>“…早晨9点就这么神采奕奕的三仔才是外星人吧。”</p>
<p>7月盛夏，即使还只是9点，太阳就已经升得老高了。穿着相对应的成员色T恤的大和戳了戳三月的兔耳朵，后者在摄影机前故意地鼓起面颊大声地吐槽。</p>
<p>“在大家的期待下，兔耳伙伴游乐园在经过整修之后终于准备重新开放了。开放后的第一个活动就是‘七夕星愿’！这次托游乐园的福，大和哥和我在开放前就潜入这里。大和哥，你比较想玩哪个项目？今天可以玩到饱哦！”</p>
<p>三月在面前展开地图，歪着头仔细思考起来。大和越过他的肩膀打量着花花绿绿的地图，园区被各色主题分割成不同区块，每一个区块都有主打的游乐设施和拍照呀吃饭呀与兔耳伙伴握手什么的环节。再加上影片放映，玩偶游行，夜里的花火大会，直教初学者摸不着头脑。</p>
<p>一织织家好像每年都会全家一起去那里玩噢，超有趣的。</p>
<p>耳朵里响起了环悠闲的声音：啊，是三月月告诉我的，不要跟一织织讲啊，要不然又要被骂，一织织超——恐怖的。</p>
<p>指着地图开始向自己解说路线规划的三月，一看就是游乐园的常客。大和振作起精神与他交换着节目用的对话，在心底苦笑。</p>
<p>大和从来没有在私人时间来过游乐园。</p>
<p>游乐园是属于家族，恋人，朋友的圣地。对于独自一人，也没有想要与他分享时间的伴侣的大和来说，完全没有光顾的意义。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>先是鬼屋，再是旋转咖啡杯，三月一直在兴奋地跑来跑去，很快就被化妆师按着头重新补了粉底和唇膏。经过爆米花小推车时，他自掏腰包买了咪咪和佩罗形状的爆米花桶，直直伸到大和眼前。</p>
<p>眼看爆米花桶上连着长长的背带，大和一时不敢相信：</p>
<p>“三仔，你不会是要我背…这个吧。”</p>
<p>“当然！”</p>
<p>慢慢升到顶空的太阳毫无宽赦地洒下刺目阳光。因为出汗，三月的前发有几根贴在额头上，他眯起双眼，露出牙齿，脸颊带着点婴儿肥似的圆润弧度，是一如既往的灿烂笑容。</p>
<p>大和想要转开脸去，但目光像是被胶水黏在三月闪闪发亮的神情上。心情像是被环遗忘在餐桌上，被电灯照耀着慢慢化去的冰淇淋。没有人会再想吃融化掉的冰淇淋。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>这一切都要怪指明让大和与三月拍摄双人封面的杂志社。不，应该怪在杂志社举办“想要看这两个人对谈”的投票活动时，把他们投到前三名的粉丝。不，也许最早最早的毕达哥拉斯组就是一个错误？总之，大和与三月的床伴关系趋于稳定后的一次拍摄是一切的转折点。</p>
<p>那部杂志的封面写真风格也是粉丝投票的结果。据说超过70%的投票者都想要看年上组走性感的大人路线。换上黑色衬衫，坐在被成员色的大大小小的抱枕覆满的床单上，经常与IDOLiSH7合作以致于在粉丝中间都小有名气的摄影师指挥大和从背后抱住三月，试图拍摄两人脸颊相贴时的瞬间。</p>
<p>拜托，我们又不是MEZZO''君们，应该没有这种需求吧。即使在心中表达着不满，敬业的年轻偶像还是乖乖地跪下来，环过盘腿而坐的队友的肩膀。</p>
<p>虽然拍摄过的写真数量已经足以令他们麻木了，但大和仍然清晰地记得三月那天的模样。他穿着贴肤的黑色丝质衬衫，领口解开一颗纽扣，松松垮垮地拦住西裤的皮带也解开一半。头发被发胶抓得湿润，比平时露出更多额头来。</p>
<p>大和离三月很近，能闻到三月身上传来的陌生的香水味。大概是方才造型师帮他喷上的吧。与发色相同的浅橙色的睫毛长长地搭下来，三月遵从摄影师的要求露出冷淡的性感表情。</p>
<p>大和贴着三月的脸，甚至能感觉到他圆润脸颊上细细的汗毛拂过。他突然想起他们在床上的时候偶尔会接吻，是为了煽动情欲的那种，大部分时间都用在了平铺直叙地疏解需求，所以并没有时间浪费在这样的耳鬓厮磨上。</p>
<p>摄影师喊了OK，大和放开抱住三月的手，想要挪开身体时，三月突然抬起有着密密睫毛的圆眼睛，营业性的冷淡表情淡去了，他朝这边歪着头，露出一个一如既往的笑容。</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>大和咽了一口唾沫。</p>
<p>可爱。</p>
<p>他听见脑海中的自己这样说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>大和从不认为自己是一个没有美意识的人。帅气的人，漂亮的人，性感的人，只要在人群中走过，他便会自然而然地多看一眼。就算是讨厌的家伙，比如Re:vale的千（虽然这已经是过去时了），大和也在第一次与他见面起就很是欣赏他精致而纤细的面颊。</p>
<p>但与此相对的，大和是在三月冲他绽出那个笑容时，才突然意识到他似乎从没有打心底认为过谁是“可爱”的。挂在嘴边的称赞，大多只不过是为了填补场面或连接对话的惯用词，在大和心里，跟“早上好”或是“你辛苦了”没有半点差别。</p>
<p>经纪人真可爱啊。——认真为我们工作，辛苦你了。</p>
<p>阿环偶尔也有可爱的地方啊。——哥哥拿孩子气的男子高中生实在没办法了。</p>
<p>大家即使妆容花掉了也是最可爱的噢。——来看演唱会，谢谢你们。</p>
<p>只有三月，是不一样的。</p>
<p>大和在那之后发觉自己的目光总是不自觉地就会落在三月身上。演唱会上，综艺节目的录制现场，移动的保姆车，成员们团团围坐的宿舍餐桌。用自己的眼睛确认到三月在笑，在忙碌，或是在和其他成员开开心心地说着什么，心里便像是松了口气一般。然而与此同时，胸口又像是被塞了一个不断膨胀的气球。</p>
<p>想要和三月随便说点什么，听三月气势十足的吐槽和反驳。</p>
<p>想要看他的笑容。</p>
<p>想要独占他的注意力。</p>
<p>令人遗憾的是，拥有长男气质的三月十分擅长回应别人的期待。他真的会认真回应大和的装傻胡闹，与大和的目光相撞时冲他露出白白的牙齿微笑，在大和说“想吃三仔做的饭”或“今晚可以去三仔房间吗”的时候，只要不影响到工作，即使勉强自己也会尽量满足。</p>
<p>说起来，真的很不可思议。当感觉到一个人“可爱”，并用这样的目光去看待他时，他只会变得更加，更加可爱。</p>
<p>“大和哥，工作辛苦了。”</p>
<p>从冰箱里拿出冻好的啤酒搁在深夜归家的他的头顶的三月，很可爱。</p>
<p>“最近，跟大和哥两人的单独行程增加了呢。”</p>
<p>在保姆车上检查手账里的行程，无意间把身体的重量靠过来的三月，很可爱。</p>
<p>“新曲的舞蹈练习，又只有我的进度落后了，可恶。”</p>
<p>独自在练习室留到深夜，露出毫无防备的沮丧神情的三月，很可爱。</p>
<p>“大，大和哥…已…已经不行…了…！”</p>
<p>在床上，只有大和能够听到的比蜂蜜还要甜美的呻吟…</p>
<p>停。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>据三月说和泉家在游乐园的定番午饭是快餐，因为点儿童套餐的话会有兔耳伙伴的小礼物附赠。他们在汉堡店吃了芝士汉堡和炸鸡，三月还点了一份做成兔子形状的甜甜圈，拍照后发到IDOLiSH7的群组里。</p>
<p>之后他们去和兔子伙伴的玩偶握手拍照。这是游乐园的人气项目，三月说他和一织最长曾经排过2个小时的队。成为偶像后，自己变成了等待粉丝来排队握手的一方，最初真的很新奇呢。三月边踮起脚来摸着佩罗毛茸茸的耳朵，边对着镜头开心地笑起来。</p>
<p>观览车，旋转木马，水上碰碰车…他们一个个玩过去。大和最初还意识着镜头的存在，尽量让自己做出符合综艺节目氛围的夸张反应。但渐渐地，看着在呼啸而过的过山车前张开手臂大喊“好厉害——”的，橙色头发的青年，嘴角的弧度也不再那样勉强。</p>
<p>炙烤着地面的阳光倾斜下去，影子被慢慢拉长了。晚间的焰火表演前，最后一个游乐项目是过山车。</p>
<p>主要的目标消费群体是家庭和恋人的兔耳伙伴游乐园，自然不会设置过于惊险刺激的游乐环节。位于整个园区正中央的过山车的设计也没有360度旋转或过长的自由落体时间，从火山口向下俯冲时恰好能一览园区风光与远处波光粼粼的大海，连续5年独揽园区最佳人气项目的皇冠。</p>
<p>并肩坐在过山车的最前列，朝目送他们的摄像机摆摆手。</p>
<p>“那我们出发了！啊——好兴奋！”</p>
<p>“一会儿再见啦。”</p>
<p>用以固定身体的安全杆紧紧贴在耳朵两侧，大和看不见右手边的三月的表情。轨道的震动通过座椅传导过来，他抓住身体两侧的栏杆：三仔，害怕了吗？调侃地发问后，笨蛋，才不害怕咧，返回来的语气听得出三月在咬牙切齿。</p>
<p>明明和阿环一样不擅长高处，真是个喜欢逞强的家伙啊。</p>
<p>…是教人想要摸摸他的头顶的那样可爱。</p>
<p>大和在心里苦笑。他们进入了被设定为火山深处的黑暗里，过山车逐渐加速，轨道从水平慢慢变成了超过30度的斜坡。制作得很逼真的音效模拟着火山内部熔浆缓缓滚动的轰鸣声，重力把他们死死压在靠背上，即使眯起眼睛来也看不到上升的铁轨的尽头。</p>
<p>“大和哥。”</p>
<p>旁边传来三月的声音。</p>
<p>“哦，怎么啦？”</p>
<p>“大和哥第一次坐这个过山车吗？”</p>
<p>“当然。话说回来我本来就是第一次来这个游乐园。”</p>
<p>“诶，真的吗？！我还以为没来过这里的日本人不存在呢。”</p>
<p>“哈哈，三仔，这个吐槽让哥哥觉得很痛哎。”</p>
<p>其实是玩笑。大和从没有觉得缺乏游乐园的经验会是什么损失，但三月仍然像是意识到了什么似的，很快向他道歉了：“抱歉，大和哥，我…”</p>
<p>“但是今天和三仔一起玩，开心得超出哥哥意料之外了…什么的。”</p>
<p>像是玩笑。习惯性地用玩笑的句尾包裹着的，却是真切的心情。</p>
<p>如果是三月的话。</p>
<p>赶着最早一班电车出门，在游乐园开园前就在门口排好队。穿相同色系的T恤，买成对的兔子耳朵，交换吃了一半的不同口味的甜甜圈和西班牙油条。拿不到快速通道票的项目就只能排队，在轮到自己前一直聊着些无关紧要的闲话，从始至终都十指相扣。</p>
<p>大和曾经嗤之以鼻的日常。但，如果是和三月的话…</p>
<p>坐过山车时体感最长的一定是上升的时间。未知和恐惧玩弄着乘客的心情。渐渐地，四周黑暗被稀释，出现在轨道尽头的光点慢慢扩大。是时候要开始降落了。</p>
<p>大和推了推眼镜，重新握紧安全杆。</p>
<p>“要小心啦，三…”</p>
<p>试图进行善意提醒的喉头被堵住。自己的手指被坐在右边的人从金属杆上一根根地掰开了。</p>
<p>三月握住了大和的手。他的掌心是滚烫的。</p>
<p>在过山车到达顶点之前，都没有放开。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Love in Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>大和想，他是绝不会让壮五和千失望的。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p>
<p>高级都市酒店的最顶层，间接照明朦朦胧胧地点亮木质吧台的一隅，大和除了高级之外说不出什么像样的评论的爵士乐，轻柔地覆盖过客人们的轻声细语。</p>
<p>“红酒，老样子。”国民双人偶像Re:vale的其中一员在吧台坐下，朝相熟的调酒师挥挥手，“大和君，你喝什么？”</p>
<p>大和脱掉西装夹克：“烧酒加冰，谢谢请客，千前辈。”</p>
<p>“你还真是不见外啊。”</p>
<p>“说要让我陪的是你吧，前——辈。”</p>
<p>说来巧合，千最近在拍摄的时代剧的监督与大和也有过合作，就是之前那部大和饰演了家暴男，并在偶像勉勉强强能被允许的范围内拍了床戏的深夜连续剧。素来乐于提携后辈的千见监督对大和的演技赞不绝口，便在恳亲会时打电话叫了大和来，一群人痛痛快快地喝到转钟。</p>
<p>把醉得走不了直线的监督送上计程车，决心立刻回宿舍的大和却又被千缠住，拖来了这间Re:vale经常光顾的会员制酒吧，只为了等去地方出外景的百，也就是千的拍档来接他回家。</p>
<p>“你们什么时候搬到一起住了。”与千碰了杯，互道你辛苦了，大和呷了一口冰凉刺激的酒液，随便找了个话题，又从胸前的口袋里摸出手机。他和千在一起时没有那么多忌讳，总算有机会能查看讯息了。</p>
<p>千也在检查手机：“没有啊，明天难得跟百都是休息日，他说要来我家。”</p>
<p>“恩恩爱爱呢。”</p>
<p>IDOLiSH7的7人群组有3条新消息，是壮五看气象预报说从深夜开始会突降暴雨，问今日予定晚归的几名成员需不需要去站前送伞。凪回应说经纪人去接他了，三月则是带了折叠伞，大和一边端详着三月的rabbit chat头像——是被凪偷拍的在厨房煮味增汤时的侧脸，三月虽然嘴上发了怒，过两天却还是换了头像——，一边快速地敲打着回复：我坐计程车回去不用等了。</p>
<p>“女朋友？”千从旁边探过头来。</p>
<p>大和下意识地缩回手：“哪来的什么女朋友啦，是成员的群组。”</p>
<p>“嗯——那是，喜欢的成员？”</p>
<p>大和呛了一口：“…你说什么？”</p>
<p>慢慢地摇晃着红酒杯，千垂下眼帘：“大和君，光看你的表情就全部暴露啦。是谁？壮五君？三月君？你不会已经对未成年人下手了吧…”</p>
<p>从千的薄薄的嘴唇中吐出的两个名字像刀刃一般划过大和的脊背，他不由得坐直了：“拜托您别说这么吓人的话了，被小报记者听去了该怎么办！再说又不是你和百前辈…”</p>
<p>抬手要了一杯冰水，方才被芋烧酒呛到的喉咙辣辣地刺痛。</p>
<p>“不像我和百？也就是你们还没睡过的意思？”</p>
<p>噗！——咳，咳咳！</p>
<p>面前的吧台仿佛雨后地面，洇出点点深色。一把抓过调酒师熟练地递上来的抹布，大和不知是不是应当庆幸自己此刻嘴巴里面的是水而不是酒：“你，你说什么？！”</p>
<p>千捂住嘴巴，眉毛轻轻地抬起：“啊，我以为大和已经知道了。”</p>
<p>“什么知道了，当然不知道啊！天啊…时间能不能倒转到5分钟之前，我对业界前辈们的性经历真的没兴趣…您应该没把这件事到处乱讲吧，前辈，冈崎先生会切腹自尽的…”</p>
<p>“当然没有。再说小冈不知道，我只有告诉你和万。”</p>
<p>“…我是不是还得谢谢你…啊，头好痛。”</p>
<p>“不客气。”</p>
<p>“…我想你还是知会冈崎先生一下，让他做好被曝光时的准备吧…”以夫妇漫才称霸综艺档的国民偶像Re:vale其实真的在交往！光是想象这样的新闻标题就足以让大和的头痛像是遭遇脑震荡一般地强烈起来。可怜的冈崎先生。</p>
<p>“没关系的。”千把杯底的红酒一饮而尽，仍然是凉凉的表情。他今天好像喝了多少都不会醉，“我们的关系早就已经停止了，在我发现我是真心喜欢百之后。”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>大和把面前的烧酒和冰水都推远些，过度的冲击让他甚至开始怀疑这是不是NEXT Re:vale的整蛊活动。目光在天花板和吧台角落里来回逡巡，意识到大和目的的千不由得笑出声来：“没有摄像头啦，你在想什么呢。”</p>
<p>也是。Re:vale还没有沦落到拿擦边球新闻来谋取收视率的地步。</p>
<p>千伸直手臂，把杯底亮给大和，后者从调酒师的手中接过沉重的酒瓶，鲜艳的红色顺着玻璃酒杯的弧度落下去，大和的喉咙缩紧了。</p>
<p>“我想明白人都看得出来百前辈对你的心意。”</p>
<p>千的嘴唇贴在酒杯上，这是他今天的第7杯了。被酒液反衬的肤色雪白得好像玉石。光滑，冰冷，无机质：“百当然最喜欢我。我比万，比他之前或者现在正交往的女人们都要重要。只要我需要他，我有自信不管是在工作中还是在和谁的床上，他都会第一时间放掉跑来找我。”</p>
<p>脑海里出现笑意盎然地大叫“达令真的是宇宙无敌大帅哥！”的百，大和无声地表达了赞同。</p>
<p>“但百不过是作为过去的Re:vale的粉丝，作为现在的Re:vale的一员，作为挚友的，最喜欢我。带有目的地抱了他，他还以为我只是因为作曲陷入瓶颈所以需要安慰，而他是最触手可及的人罢了。”</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>“我的喜欢是真心的。所以了解他真正的心情后，我是无论如何也不会再抱他了…啊。”</p>
<p>千倒放在吧台上的手机震动起来。他拿起手机解锁，目光在屏幕上聚焦了几秒，然后快速地在键盘上打起回复。大和不需要问就知道那一定是百传来的联络，因为千原本冰块一般的表情，如同凑近篝火的棉花糖一般忽然融化了。他狭长眼睛的眼尾温柔地垂下来，嘴角微微地勾起。</p>
<p>“百说他马上就来。那就喝最后一杯吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“哇，大和君，好久不见！”</p>
<p>百风尘仆仆地赶来，还未坐下就朝调酒师点了一杯生啤。咕咚咕咚灌了大半杯下去，噗哈，爽快地叹了一口气。方才缠绕在大和与千之间粘腻沉闷的气氛顿时被轻快的风一扫而光。明明在外省出了一天外景又不辞辛劳地连夜赶回都内，百的桃色脸颊上却看不到半点疲惫的影子：“外面下好大的雨呢！还好小冈去静冈接我，否则根本回不来。啊，我刚刚叫了两辆计程车，不提前预订的话肯定打不上车啦。”</p>
<p>“真不愧是百，好贴心呢。”</p>
<p>“当然，”百双手交握在胸前，歪着脸吐出舌头，“难得有跟千休假重合的时候，小百也想快点一起度过嘛——”</p>
<p>“是呢，我也很期待明天和百的约会呢。”</p>
<p>“呜…千真的是超级大帅哥，小百的心脏快要受不了了…！”</p>
<p>大和单手撑住下颌，抿着口中辛辣的威士忌，稍稍与两人拉开一些距离，悠悠地观察着他们。百说起话来总是手舞足蹈，笑容像是绽开的向日葵一般，而千就是他的太阳。至于千，他的面上已经恢复了一如既往的冷静，只是聚精会神地看着百，嘴边挂着一抹微笑。</p>
<p>是一如既往的，Re:vale风格的夫妇漫才。</p>
<p>前辈们到底要好到什么程度啦！</p>
<p>耳边掠过三月在综艺节目上元气十足的吐槽。</p>
<p>自己大概也会这么说吧…如果刚才没有听到千的那番剖白的话。</p>
<p>“对了，大和。”</p>
<p>Re:vale的调情告一段落，百的设定也从恩爱夫妻转移成了总是在为后辈着想的可靠前辈：“之后我也会再跟三月联系啦，但你看到三月的话就顺便告诉他说我已经约好下月的室内足球场了！”</p>
<p>突然在话题中出现的三月的名字。大和不自觉地瞥了正在低头喝水的千一眼，随即立刻意识到糟糕了。</p>
<p>“…好的，我们三仔一直都承蒙您的关照了。”</p>
<p>“谈不上什么关照啦！三月又元气又懂事，在一起玩真的很HAPPY啦——偶尔撒起娇来，实在是百分百戳中前辈的萌点，实在拿他没办法呢。”</p>
<p>百笑呵呵地摆摆手，然后开始向千细细碎碎地报告自己的近况。下次运动爱好会的活动，日程排得过来的话千也来嘛，室内足球场不会晒到太阳的。…龙之介前阵子从老家回来带了冲绳土产给我，一会儿回家之前先绕到我家去拿一下吧。…前阵子和做模特的小绘美一起上节目，说她家小宝宝其实是千的歌迷呢，下次记得给她签名。</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>百明亮又带有些许鼻音的声线从大和的右耳钻进去，又完整地从左耳流走了。擅自在脑海中显影成形的三月穿着短短的足球短裤，汗水从额前一路滴进湿到半透明的球衣里，大大的圆眼睛从下往上看过来，嘴唇嘟起：</p>
<p>好热，百前辈，请我们吃冰棒啦——</p>
<p>诶！好啦，三月太可爱了所以没办法啦！</p>
<p>是大和从不认识的，作为后辈的，可爱的，元气的，擅长撒娇的三月。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>百事先约好的计程车按时到达了酒店的地下停车场。为了降低同时出现被狗仔发现的风险，他们在酒吧门口道别。在千和百离开10分钟后，大和才坐电梯降到地下，关于接送艺能人的计程车司机安静地替他拉开车门。</p>
<p>回宿舍的路途花了30分钟，瓢泼大雨近乎暴力一般地敲打着耳膜，商业街的灯火辉煌在雨水弥漫的车窗上投射着闪烁的光斑，大和握着手机，千极为罕见地发了rabbit chat给他。</p>
<p>——大和君，不要自私。</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>是啊，毕竟千是这样说的。</p>
<p>“了解他真正的心情后，我是无论如何也不会再抱他了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p>
<p>雨下得太大了。从计程车跑回宿舍屋檐下的短短半分钟时间，大和就被从头到脚浇了个透。他用手指把湿漉漉的前发梳起来，尽量降低音量地打开宿舍的防盗锁，侧着身体挤进玄关。</p>
<p>即使把门关紧，铺天盖地的雨声依然清晰可闻。</p>
<p>手表上的时针已经指向深夜两点，地板上整齐地摆着6人份的鞋，除了大和之外的成员们都回来了。</p>
<p>被淋湿的衬衫紧紧地黏在皮肤上，吸了水后的牛仔裤极为沉重。大和脱掉皮鞋和袜子，然而就算光着脚走进去也必定会在木地板上留下泥泞的痕迹。大和叹了口气，正想着要不要把外衣都脱掉时——</p>
<p>“…大叔？怎么淋成这样？！你不是说打车回来的吗？”</p>
<p>大和这才注意到起居室的灯亮了一盏，咚咚踩着地面的声音靠近了。拥有特征性的橙色短发的男人套着凪送他的缀满蝴蝶结和蕾丝的粉色围裙，单手举了一把锅铲，圆眼睛不可思议地瞪着。</p>
<p>“等等，我去给你拿浴巾，快把衬衫脱下来，会感冒的！”</p>
<p>毛巾很快就送到了，浴室传来放热水的声音，三月一路小跑地到大和的房间取了他在宿舍常穿的成套居家服递来，又接过他换下的衣物朝洗衣房去。在凌晨转动洗衣机无疑是扰民行为了，或许是想找衣架把它们晾起来吧，几分钟后才回到起居室：</p>
<p>“大和哥，还不快去冲个澡？哇，你浑身酒味诶，究竟喝了多少？今天不是和千前辈一起出去的吗。”</p>
<p>大和靠着与流理台相接的吧台，慢慢擦着头发：“…我回来了，三仔。”</p>
<p>三月一瞬间张大了双眼，随即露出一如既往的微笑：“嗯，欢迎回家，大和哥。”</p>
<p>“说起来，你怎么还没睡，明天休假吗？”</p>
<p>三月走到大和身边，往茶壶里添水：“没有，明天要去录两本综艺节目，还好是11点进乐屋，能多睡一会儿。”</p>
<p>“那你也睡得太晚了，小心长不高噢。”</p>
<p>“…你这混蛋…我可还没有放弃呢！”</p>
<p>“哈哈。…不过你怎么还穿着围裙？”</p>
<p>水壶在燃气灶上细微地颤动。</p>
<p>“啊…回来以后先是陪凪看了深夜实时放送的可可娜，又帮壮五对了一下明天的台本。准备睡的时候才想起来明天是一织和环的登校日，等早晨起来再从零开始做便当肯定来不及，刚开始备菜的时候你就回来了。”</p>
<p>三月从橱柜里翻出两只马克杯，绿色与橙色的，分别向里面投入两勺速溶咖啡粉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>——大和君，不要自私。</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>大和摘掉眼镜，捏了捏眉头。他其实早就应当意识到了，只是自己故意地从那样显而易见的事实上移开了目光。</p>
<p>三月是个有典型长男气质的人。这意味着，只要有人对他伸长手说出请求的话语，他便会毫不吝啬地给予那个人自己力所能及的一切。这应该说是包容力？说是善良？是温柔？不论是对身为弟弟的一织，还是对IDOLiSH7的其他成员。还是对于自己…或许，都是一样的。</p>
<p>那么，如果那天晚上与三月同处一室的不是自己，而是凪的话，他们也会发展成今天的样子吗。</p>
<p>三月倾斜水壶，热腾腾的水落进绿色的马克杯里。“给，大叔。”他朝大和伸过手来。</p>
<p>不，大和的理性告诉他这是极为荒谬的。毕竟凪对女孩子的爱意大概仅次于他对于可可娜的热情。但他却无法遏制地去想象。</p>
<p>如果是凪的话，他大概会弯起像是星河一般美丽而清澈的眼睛，用双手捧住三月的脸颊，用全世界都无法比拟的甜言蜜语和温柔得如同蜂蜜的轻吻淹没他吧。</p>
<p>“大和哥？”</p>
<p>三月弯下腰，从底下窥视着大和的表情。</p>
<p>“三仔，真的很温柔啊。”大和听见自己的声音从喉咙里一点点被挤出来，他的心脏好像被谁拿走了，“所以，我们停止维持‘那种’关系了吧。”</p>
<p>大和没有明言他指的是什么关系，但他知道三月肯定理解了其中深意。拥有橙色短发的青年微微张开嘴，刚煮好的热咖啡的蒸汽袅袅升腾，模糊了他好像能挤出汁水一般的新鲜透明的圆眼睛。</p>
<p>“我去洗澡了。三仔，晚安。”</p>
<p>大和抓紧潮湿的浴巾，与三月擦肩而过。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>宿舍的公用浴室足够宽敞，足以容纳数人同时入浴。但IDOLiSH7的成员里既有业已成年的大人，又有恰好处于青春期的敏感少年，实在不是能够相互展示裸体的关系。</p>
<p>大和坐在自己习惯的淋浴喷头下，按了两下成员们共用的洗发精瓶口，噗嗤，是空气被压入瓶身的声音。他摇晃了一下超商特价时购入的价值500圆的塑料瓶，内容物所剩不多了。</p>
<p>在脑海里回忆了一下起居室墙面上挂着的家务分工表。明天的购物担当应该是三月。</p>
<p>要记得告诉三仔洗发精快用完的事。</p>
<p>大和漫然地想着。</p>
<p>三仔说明天的工作是11点入场，经纪人大概10点会来楼下接他。不过阿一和阿环明早要去学校，三仔会早起把便当做完吧。刚才也说是在做事前准备了。如果早点起床的话，应该能吃到三仔亲手做的早饭，但这样就只能睡不到3个小时了。大概，睡下去就起不来了吧。</p>
<p>好像只要有空，三仔都会早早爬起来给大家做早饭。</p>
<p>说起来，我也总因为工作而把家务推给三仔。有多久都没给男子高中生组做过便当了呢…</p>
<p>三仔每天都是几点起床，几点入睡呢。</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>充分打湿头发后，大和拧紧花洒，在手中搓出洗发精的泡沫，熟悉的香味弥漫开来。他感觉鼻子深处传来针扎似的尖锐疼痛，眨眼之间，不知从哪里落下的水珠陷进掌心的泡沫之中。</p>
<p>三月是IDOLiSH7的成员，是队友。</p>
<p>是家人一般的存在。</p>
<p>是生活在同一个屋檐下，吃着同样的饭菜，散发着同样的洗发精和柔软剂味道，每天都能看着对方的眼睛说出“早安”和“你辛苦了”的人。</p>
<p>是第一个说出“我想要看到拼尽全力的大和哥”的人。</p>
<p>是在他沮丧时会用飞踢，拳头和比任何一家餐厅都要美味的下酒菜安慰他的，珍贵的人。</p>
<p>是第一个令他想要一直待在身边，独占注意力和时光的人。</p>
<p>第一个，他打心底觉得“可爱”的人。</p>
<p>顺着脸颊滑到嘴边的液体大概是因为混合了洗发精的泡沫吧，味道很咸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>换上家居服，吹干头发，大和在回房间的途中路过起居室，那里已经彻底灰暗下去，想必是三月把便当的事前准备做完，已经先行去睡了吧。</p>
<p>明天是大和难得的半休日，工作只有午后的杂志采访而已。酒精摄入和睡眠不足使他的身体是灌了铅一般的沉重，和导演喝酒陪笑的恳亲会仿佛已经是很久以前的事情了，再怎么努力回溯记忆，也像是隔着透明的挡板，怎么都看不清晰。</p>
<p>他打定主意进了房间就立刻把手机关掉，不被任何人打扰的好好睡上10个小时。在那之前，要记得在IDOLiSH7的群组里报告洗发精快被用完的事情。</p>
<p>不打扰相邻房间的成员，尽量轻手轻脚地推开房门，按下电灯开关。</p>
<p>…！？</p>
<p>大和猛地后撤一步。</p>
<p>尖叫堵在嗓子里，他用双手捂住嘴巴，心脏疯狂加速，明明刚洗完澡，脊背却在一瞬间便被细细密密的冷汗覆盖了。</p>
<p>空旷的房间，三月盘腿坐在床前的地板上，抬眼看他。</p>
<p>“…三仔，不开灯地潜入房间，你是要吓死哥哥吗。再说你怎么还不睡，明天还有工作啊。”</p>
<p>没法直视三月的眼睛，大和夸张地抚了抚胸口，上前去拉他的手臂。</p>
<p>尽管三月下定决心不想动弹似的，但体重优势使他仍旧轻易被大和拽起来。他穿着大和见惯了的那件印有兔子图案的橙色套头衫，细瘦却又因为舞蹈而付上漂亮肌肉的双腿从沙滩短裤下伸出来。</p>
<p>大和按住三月的肩膀，把他向门口推去：</p>
<p>“快去睡吧，哥哥也已经累得要昏倒了。对了，大家公用的洗发精只剩一点底了，三仔明天是购物担当吧，记得买新的回来。好的，晚安，今天也辛苦了。”</p>
<p>将三月推出门外，大和正准备快速合上房门，前者却将手臂硬生生地塞进了门框与门板之间的缝隙了。</p>
<p>这回是另一种意义上的吓出了冷汗，大和连忙把门再度打开：“很危险吧！”</p>
<p>“我有话想要问你。”灵活地从大和与墙壁中间穿过去，三月站在房间的正中央，双手握住套头衫的衣角。他先是垂着头沉默了几秒，随即深呼吸了一次，抬头看向大和。</p>
<p>“三仔，我们明天都有工作耶…”</p>
<p>无视试图垂死挣扎的大和，三月的目光是笔直的。</p>
<p>“大和哥，刚才为什么说那样的话？”</p>
<p>“三仔…”</p>
<p>“想要休息的话，就快点把这个问题解决吧。”</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>“因为大和哥有女朋友了吗？”</p>
<p>“没有啦。”身为偶像，他还没有不谨慎到这种程度。</p>
<p>“那是因为有喜欢的人了？”</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>“不否定诶。所以是因为有了喜欢的人，所以不能再和其他人维持危险的关系。这样理解是正确的吗？”</p>
<p>“…”不是的。心底有一个细小的声音在回答。</p>
<p>或许是把大和的无言当作默认，三月轻轻地咬着自己的下唇，重又低下头去，柔软的前发遮住双眼，圆圆的鼻头抽动了一下。再扬起脸来时：</p>
<p>“我知道了。如果是这样的话，没有办法呢。”一如既往的，三月明亮而富有力量的声线，句尾微微上扬。他的手仍然像是被黏在衣服上一般，因为用力，青色的血管凸现在皮肤表面。</p>
<p>三月咬着牙，嘴角向两侧拉开，眼睛眯起来：</p>
<p>“大和哥，能快点向那个人表明心意就好了。加油啦。”</p>
<p>“三仔…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>为什么，要露出比哭还要难看的笑容呢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那么晚安，你辛苦了，我去睡了。刚才还强硬地想要闯入房间的青年，此刻交替说着与大和相同的藉口试图冲出去。心脏像是就在耳边背后跳动一般，大和下意识地用身体拦住三月的去处，右手在背后合紧门扇，喀嚓一声上了锁。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>为什么，要吐出这样言不由衷的话语呢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不，不是的，三仔，你听我说。”</p>
<p>险些把鼻尖撞在大和胸口的三月触手可及，然而由于身高差，他无法确认三月此刻的神情。只是细窄的肩膀，如同畏寒一般的有着几乎不能用肉眼辨识的颤抖。</p>
<p>“喜欢的人什么的，不，不存在啦。只是你看，三仔和我都是偶像，工作又很忙，我想说，因为无聊的自身需求而给三仔的身体增加负担，甚至可能，给工作都造成负面影响，仔细想想，实在不是成年人应该有的行为，什么的。”</p>
<p>这是实话。</p>
<p>“而且三仔喜欢女孩子吧，比起酒精中毒的大叔，应该还是想抱业界的可爱的女孩子吧，什么的。”</p>
<p>这是明知故问的反话。谁都知道三月不是这样的人。</p>
<p>“再说虽然我跟三仔都是成年人了，但团队里大多都还是小孩子啊。哈哈，如果关系暴露了的话对青少年教育不宜啦。”</p>
<p>这是临场随便想的藉口。</p>
<p>“如果三仔有需求的话，我认识‘这方面’的职业人士。下次，下次介绍给你——”</p>
<p>大和的声音滑稽地停在半空中，三月一把抓住大和的T恤领口，是像是要当场勒死他一般的力道。他依靠身体的重量把大和按在门板上，抵住大和喉咙的拳头把力量和愤怒一并传递过来。</p>
<p>“为什么…要说这样的话呢。”</p>
<p>大和无法呼吸。即便身体力量上存在决定性的差距，但三月的气势完全地压倒了他，只能任三月锁住他的要害之处，任三月不知是由于痛楚还是愤慨的声音敲击自己的耳膜。</p>
<p>“如果是这样，当初为什么要吻我，为什么要让我误会自己是特别的…呢？”</p>
<p>三月抬起脸，圆滑的面颊弧度因为紧咬牙关而突出了骨骼的形状，素来漂亮清澈的圆眼睛里血丝纵横，大滴大滴的眼泪争先恐后地从眼眶往下逃去，鼻涕也流出来了，和泪水混在一起，湿哒哒的脸是那么狼狈。</p>
<p>三月在哭。</p>
<p>三月因为自己在哭。</p>
<p>意识到这一点时，大和清晰地听见自己的身体内部传来断裂的声音。</p>
<p>“误会自己是…特别的？”</p>
<p>“因为大和哥对于我来说，是特别的…我才会误会…”</p>
<p>“我对三仔来说是…特别的？”</p>
<p>三月点点头。</p>
<p>“是作为成员的特别？”</p>
<p>“…嗯，也算吧。”</p>
<p>“是作为家人的特别？”</p>
<p>“…嗯，大和哥当然也是，家人。”</p>
<p>“那还有什么样的特别…”</p>
<p>这次，三月没有回答，而是从下方用那双被泪水浸泡的眼睛静静地看着他。</p>
<p>大和的脑海中突然浮现起了数小时前在酒吧昏暗的间接照明下，千挑起细长的眼尾，露出寂寞而温柔的笑容的模样。对于百来说，千无疑是最重要，最特别的。而三月的特别，会不会也止步于此呢。</p>
<p>尽管还被三月男子气概十足地拽着衣领，从未有过的冲动推动大和抬起双手，捧住三月湿漉漉，黏糊糊的，比应季的苹果还要通红的脸颊。他微微弯下腰，用鼻尖眷恋地蹭了蹭三月的鼻头。</p>
<p>“三仔，你是特别的，最特别的。”</p>
<p>他在三月耳边低声地说，</p>
<p>“我…是我错了…是我把顺序弄错了。如果三仔，如果三月愿意的话，我们就停止现在的关系吧。我们先去约会吃饭，在约会3次之后牵手，两周之后拥抱，一个月之后接吻。”</p>
<p>“…然后呢？”</p>
<p>“三月，我…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>请与我交往吧。</p>
<p>请成为我最独一无二的家人吧。</p>
<p>请被我独占，把注意力放在我的身上，对我撒娇，也让我被娇惯吧。</p>
<p>请成为只属于我的，可爱的恋人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“大和哥，那，请和我交往吧。”</p>
<p>三月攥住大和衣领的拳头松开了。后撤几步，重新站直身体的三月，向大和的方向低下头。富有特征的橙色短发向他展露出发顶的小小漩涡。</p>
<p>直到最后一刻也是让对方率先说出口，真是狡猾的大人啊。大和如此自嘲地想。但他也同样站直了身体。</p>
<p>“从今天起，还请你多多指教，三月。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他绝对不会让壮五和千失望的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>